It Started on Friday
by sophplayscello
Summary: Everything had started on Friday. Perhaps not exactly on Friday, but on Friday Sirius Black was quiet, and Marlene McKinnon didn't understand the significance of his actions. Friday was odd, and oddness leads to things both wonderful and unknown. Rated T for mild language, and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter is kind of crack-y, but it gets more _sirius_ later on.**

**Sorry, I had to do it.**

* * *

Everything had started on Friday. Perhaps not exactly on Friday, but on Friday Sirius Black was quiet, and Marlene McKinnon didn't understand the significance of his actions. Friday was odd, and oddness leads to things both wonderful and unknown.

* * *

It was Friday, and Marlene McKinnon was happy. She had no homework, no detentions, and no plans. Looking around her glow dimmed just a bit. Dorcas and Lily were working on homework, Alice was snuggling with Frank, and Mary was probably off shagging a faceless Hufflepuff. She saw Remus and Peter playing Wizard's Chess, and James and Sirius playing Exploding Snap. In no particular mood to play Exploding Snap or Wizard's Chess, she got up to find a book to read. Or she tried to. Out of nowhere, Sirius had made a flying leap over to her couch. He was on his knees and had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"McKinnon, don't go! It's Friday night and you can't leave the party!" He looked up at her with huge eyes, and a snoring fourth year could be heard faintly in the background.

Giggling, she rolled her eyes and said, "Don't be such a drama queen, Black! I'm just going to get a book!"

"Even worse!" Clutching his heart he fell to the ground and pretended to die. Marlene decided to play along, and poked his face.

"No, he was so young! Dead at only seventeen, such a tragedy! OI JAMES! D'YOU THINK I COULD HAVE HIS BROOM?" Marlene yelled.

James laughed appreciatively and loped over to their spot.

"I dunno, but I'd reckon he'd let you have his candy stash."

"That'd be pretty good, too, but I think Remus' is better."

"Yeah, but Sirius has more Sugar Quills."

"True. Those are my favorite."

"Bertie Bott's are mine."

"Eurrgh! Those are disgusting! Chocolate Frogs are much better." Remus had suddenly appeared in their conversation with Peter by his side.

"I l-like Jelly S-slugs." Peter stuttered.

Sirius sat up. "What the blood-"

"Shut up, we're having a discussion, Black!"

"Bu-"

"NO!"

Sirius harrumphed and silenced himself, albeit somewhat childishly. Stopping their discussion the Marauders turned to look at Marlene with gaping mouths. They had never seen anybody make Sirius Orion Black silence himself. Sirius decided whether he was going to be quiet or not, and unless an incredibly brave student cast a _Silenco!_ at him, everyone else just had to deal with it. A hush came over the common room, which had been watching the boys argue bemusedly. Murmurs of,

"Blimey. . ."

And

"Bloody hell!"

buzzed across the common room. Marlene, who didn't quite understand the feat she had accomplished, crossed her arms.

"What?"

James was the first to come out of his stupor. "Mar, you've just done the impossible!"

"And that would be?"

James just shook his head in disbelief. Marlene turned to the normally witty Remus and was disappointed. The amber-eyed boy's eyebrows were drawn together, as if he was calculating a complex formula for Arthimancy. She then turned to Peter. Peter just gawked at her. Sirius, who had turned a remarkable shade of red for a boy renowned for being smooth under any circumstances, ran up to the boys' dormitory upon eye contact. Even Lily, intelligent, sarcastic, Lily, was at a loss. The snoring fourth year said in his sleep , "But, Mummy, my sausage isn't ready!"

It was Dorcas who finally answered Marlene's confusion.

"Mar, nobody has ever made Black be quiet." she had said in that soft way of hers.

"That's ridiculous, Doe!" Marlene had been doubtful to say the least.

"Think about it." And then she stood up and went up the stairs in a float-y sort of way.

So Marlene thought. She thought about Transfiguration. Surely McGonagall had been able to hush the rowdy young man. She was, after all, a very strict teacher. But the more she thought, the more she realized: After Sirius cheekily talked back to their Professor, she told him in her firmest tone to quiet down. Then he leaned back in his chair, wearing one of his graceful, victorious smirks that infuriated everyone to no end. (Sirius had several different kinds of smirks of course; his normal I'm-Sirius-Black-and-better-than-you smirk, his hey-you-aren't-half-bad smirk, his aren't-you-just-adorable smirk, the list goes on and on.) Sure Sirius had been quieter, but he had done because he had succeeded in distracting everyone from the lesson and making them laugh. She thought about Dumbledore. Dumbledore could make anyone hush up, but she decided he didn't really count because everybody was intimidated by Dumbledore.

As Marlene thought in circles, the object of her attentions was facing extreme interrogation in the boys' dormitory.

"Mate, what the bloody hell is going on with you?" James's piercing stare would have caused anybody to crumble. Luckily for Sirius, Sirius was not anybody.

"What're you talking about? Nothing's going on!" he answered smoothly and cheerfully.

Remus snorted. "Oh please, spare us. We all know something's up. You don't disappear at night to do whatever we know you do. You spend even more time on your hair, which we thought was impossible, you-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. That doesn't mean tha-"

"Sirius, I know what's going on." The words came rushed out of Peter's mouth. So rushed they were, not even a trace of the stutter girls cooed at was detectable. Though history warped Peter into a tag-a-long, he was actually the most observant and the boys relied on him to find information, or guess because Peter's guesses were normally quite good. James and Remus looked eagerly towards Peter, but Peter's eyes remained trained on Sirius. "Would you like to tell them, or you would you rather I?"

Sirius gave a heavy sigh. "Fiiiiiiine, I'll do it."

They settled down on the floor, legs crossed Indian style, in a circle. "It started last Tuesday. . ."

* * *

It was Tuesday. A boring, very unremarkable Tuesday. It wasn't a beautiful, perfect day, nor a dreary, gray day, nor was it stormy and filled with anger. It was a simple Tuesday with a cool temperature and a blue sky marred by sparse clouds. And on this boring, unremarkable Tuesday, Sirius Black realized he was in love. He looked across the table and Marlene was entering the Great Hall. Her skirt wasn't short, her hips weren't swinging, but they didn't need to be. Her hair was in a loose bun, with blonde curls already falling elegantly into her face. At least to Sirius. Lily looked up and saw her best friend, with her hair already springing wildly into her face. But Sirius had always found a sort of elegance in wildness. Marlene walked carelessly as she always did, and still Sirius's heart raced curiously. She plopped in the seat right in front of him, and helped herself to some toast. She spread strawberry jam across it, and smiled at him. It was a normal smile. That same Marlene smile that made his stomach do a flip-flop. Sirius smiled politely back and excused himself. Stomach flip-flops? Wild, but elegant? Sirius scoffed. He was Sirius Black. He was a player. Players don't fall in love, and definitely don't get stomach flip-flops. Shaking his head, his smirked to himself, _coffee must've given me the jitters._

* * *

Later in Potions, Marlene made a particularly cheeky remark to Slughorn and the class howled (even Slughorn gave a loud, belly laugh). Sirius, not as uproariously because he was speculating Marlene. Her smile was dimpled, and her eyes sparkled mischievously. She saw him staring and smirked as the class settled down. It was a graceful, victorious, Sirius smirk and he liked her wearing it.

In Charms, Marlene's wand moved just as fluidly as Lily's. Her face held sereneness he had only ever seen her wear while doing Charms. On the train, she had fallen asleep, but her nose twitched adorably while she slept and she was restless. She smiled. An angelic, peaceful, Dorcas smile and he liked her wearing it.

In Transfiguration, Marlene concentrated intently. NEWT level Transfiguration was a highly advanced subject, and though she was a natural in Transfig., (as she diligently classified her homework on parchment) her concentration level was nearly as high as Lily's, who didn't have quite as much luck in the class. Sirius made the mistake of poking her as she took notes, and she glared. A murderous, adrenaline-pumping, Lily Evans glare. He liked her wearing it.

Lunch was not when Sirius noticed he was in love. Sirius did not notice, or at least he tried not to notice, the way Marlene giggled at Lily and James, or made faces at the Huffleslut and Gryffinwhore, Cassandra and Stacy, who threw themselves at Sirius.

Free period was not when Sirius noticed he was in love. Sirius watched her graceful script swirl across essay after essay. Sirius watched golden curls fall into her face, and watched when she got ink smeared across her forehead as she pushed them away.

Dinner was when Sirius found out he was in love. Marlene refused to eat anything 'boring' colored and screeched when Lily offered her roast. Lily looked extremely confused as Marlene continued to shriek and shriek. Sirius, being the gallant hero, offered Marlene a roll charmed electric blue. Marlene threw herself at Sirius and landed in his lap. "OH THANK YOU, SIRIUS, YOU WONDERFUL WIZARD YOU." She batted her eyelashes ridiculously. "But really, thank you. I was starting to get hungry, but all the food colors were boring."

"Aw, Marley you make me blush."

Ignoring his witty comment, Marlene continued. "And don't heroes usually get rewards? Yes, they do. So you get a reward. My hero." She leaned up and pecked his cheek. As Sirius attempted to control the blush threatening his reputation, Marlene scooted off of his lap and started charming various foods bright colors. Sirius shook his head with a smile and thought, _Merlin, I love that woman_. All of a sudden, the ever clever Mr. Black's eyebrows furrowed. _Merlin, I love that woman. I love that woman,_ Not quite believing he had just thought that, Sirius made eye contact with Marlene. With a mouthful of fuchsia potatoes, she waved energetically at him. His stomach flopped.

"Well, I'm going to go take a walk. See you lot later."

"Alright. Bye Sirius!" Marlene said, cheerfully flicking peas at James. God, he felt sick.

Sirius walked in the golden hour of twilight circling the lake and thinking of Marlene.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner, but volleyball has been crazy! You know, club season, and whatnot. Enjoy!**

Peter looked triumphant, James and Remus looked upset. They deposited several gold and silver coins into Peter's palms.

"You made bets? How the hell did you make that a bet?" said Sirius, indignantly because of his embarrassment. Remus rolled his eyes.

"It's quite simple actually, Sirius. Wormy here said you were acting weird because you fancied McKinnon, but we were skeptical. Wormy's usually right about that, but–"

"I'm not stupid, Moony!"

"Are you quite sure, Padfoot?"

"Shut up, prat."

"Is that an admission? I think it is what about you, Prongs?"

"I'd say it sounds very much like an admission."

"It wasn't an admission, you bloody idiots!"

"So are we not going to talk about the fact Pads is in love?"

"Fair point, Wormy!"

"Fair point indeed. Sirius, what are you going to do?"

"What am I going to do? Moony, I'm not doing anything!"

"Why the hell not? You love her!"

"Exactly, Prongs. I love her, so I'd rather not take any chances."

The light atmosphere of the boys dorm took a dark turn as Sirius started to pace.

"I love her. I love her so much, and I didn't even notice! It's been so gradual that I was in the middle before I knew I had started. She makes me laugh, and even if she fancied me a _little_ bit, which she doesn't, it would be because of me. Not my reputation. _Me._ That's mostly why I love her, I think. She doesn't look at your reputation; she doesn't look at your grades, or your friends. She looks at how you act. She makes judgments _after _she meets you. And here's the thing; she's warm and friendly and ridiculous and smart and a good laugh and beautiful. She's such a rare kind of person that I want the best things for her because she deserves them. I am most definitely _not _the best thing for her. So _Remmie_ and _Prongsie_ and _Wormy_, I'd like not to mess this up thank you very much."

Sirius glared around the room. James and Remus seemed to be in a state of perpetual shock.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going for a fly." With that, the dark-haired boy stalked out of the room, and then slammed the door with a bang.

"Damn," James muttered.

"Damn is right!" Remus seconded.

As Sirius flew at neck-breaking speeds around the castle, the Marauders hatched a plan in the dorms, and Marlene McKinnon screeched.

* * *

"LILY! DOE!"

Lily and Dorcas rushed into the girls' dorm to find a wide-eyed Marlene peering franticly at them.

"Tell me I did not just think that Lils. Please, please tell me I didn't!"

"Mar, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Dorcas, however, had a theory about what Marlene's panic had to do with.

"Mars-Bars, was it about Sirius?"

Marlene's jaw dropped.

"How did you know?!" she hissed incredulously.

"I told you to think about him and you were unresponsive for an hour."

Blushing a deep red, the blonde dove into her bed. Lily looked shocked.

"Mar!"

"What?! Doe told me what I did, but I didn't believe her!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You know Doe! She told me to think about it, and I thought about it!"

"You were unresponsive for an hour!"

"So?" she said defensively and crossed her arms with a scowl. "He's a baffling subject!"

Lily sputtered. "Well, but, erm. YOU WERE STILL THINKING ABOUT HIM! HA!"

"YOU WOULDN'T LAUGH IF I TOLD YOU _WHAT_ I WAS THINKING!"

Lily smirked. "So tell me what you were thinking."

This time it was Marlene who was sputtering. "Well, um–"

Lily smiled. "Tell me! You know I won't stop bugging you 'til I get it out of you."

Marlene sighed. "Fiiiiiiine, I'll do it."

The girls pushed their beds together and lay on their stomachs in a circle.

"It started on Wednesday, I think. . ."

* * *

Wednesday was Marlene's least favorite day of the week. She liked extremes, from the very, very beginning, or the lingering last. Wednesday was smack dab in the middle of the school week, and it was too hard to spell. It was a day. Just a day. She woke up at just the right time. That never happened; normally she was up with enough time to take OWLS again, or so late she barely had time to put her clothes on properly. Considering doing something with her hair, she cocked her head slightly to the left. The tall, blonde girl who had been staring at her did the same. The girl stared at her with blue-green eyes, and a mouth with corners that upturned on their own. Marlene shook herself from her daze and slopped her hair in a messy bun. Already, she knew that it would fall out before breakfast ended, and she would complain all the way to Potions to Sirius who would roll his eyes and tell her she looked fine with her hair down. Smiling, she grabbed her book bag and thought of Sirius. No matter how haggard she looked after a hangover, no matter how decidedly bad her hair was acting, he always gave her some sort of off-hand compliment during their journey to the dungeons. Marlene was very pretty, but the way Sirius managed to make her feel stunning was incomparable. Nearly to the Great Hall, she finally noticed the implication of her thought. Stunning? Incomparable? _I guess I didn't get as much sleep as I thought._ Shaking her head with a smirk, she walked into the Hall.

In Potions, she felt particularly proud of herself for the cheeky remark she had made to Slughorn. She looked at Sirius who was looking at her with puppy eyes and a small smile. It was like James staring at Lily when she said he wasn't as stupid as he looked. She smirked.

In Charms, she was soaring past the moon as she perfected charm after charm. She saw Sirius who was looking at her with a warm emotion in his eyes. It was Remus looking at Dorcas when she fell asleep on the train. She smiled.

In Transfiguration, she had a concentration level higher than a dragon-tamer. She saw, rather than felt, Sirius poke her arm and widen his eyes. It was Peter looking at a picture of a Horntail, and furious she had strayed off her line of thought, she glared.

At lunch, she giggled at James grinning stupidly at Lily, and Lily trying not to blush. She made ugly faces at the Huffleslut and Gryffinwhore, and tried not to punch them in their make-up smeared faces as they giggled at Sirius.

During free period she worked efficiently, finishing nearly all of her homework. A curl bounced into her face, and she didn't mind that ink smeared her forehead. What she did mind is Sirius studying her with a curious expression the entire time.

At dinner, James was talking to Remus, and Lily to Doe. There were no bimbos to tease, and everything was boring. Chicken, white and brown and boring. Potatoes, beige and cream and boring. Everything was boring. As Lily noticed her best friend scowling at the chicken, she acted the logical human being she was and offered her roast. Also acting the logical human being, she was very confused when Marlene shrieked. And shrieked. And shrieked. Marlene was fed-up with boring, and didn't really care the entire school was looking at her as though she had lost her Gobstones. When Sirius offered her a roll charmed bright blue, she decided dramatics were the only was to thank him. Marlene threw herself at Sirius and landed in his lap. "OH THANK YOU, SIRIUS, YOU WONDERFUL WIZARD YOU." She made a ridiculous face and realized she was in his lap. Fighting a blush she added, "But really, thank you. I was starting to get hungry, but all the food colors were boring."

"Aw Marley, you make me blush!"

She decided to ignore him. "And don't heroes usually get rewards? Yes, they do. So you get a reward. My hero." She leaned up and pecked his cheek. _WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT?!_ She mentally slapped herself. She hopped off his lap and pretended that wasn't wonderful or awkward in anyway at all. To take her mind off her stupidity, she proved her brilliance by charming foods varied shades of fuchsia, indigo, and chartreuse. She stopped at the peas, and to show that they were disgraced from the kingdom of MarleneLand, she began to flick them at James. Her stomach rumbled, so she heaped a mountain of pink potatoes on her plate and into her mouth. Marlene felt the prickling sensation that meant eyes were on her and turned to see Sirius' eyes widen almost imperceptibly. She waved spastically, unsure of what else to do.

"Well, I'm going to go take a walk. See you lot later."

_Did I do something? I scared him off didn't I? Dammit Marlene!_

"Alright. Bye Sirius!" She continued to flick peas at James. Sirius looked like he was going to puke. Ceasing her rapid fire at James, who looked very irritated, she thought about her thought. _I scared him off? Why the. . .! RED ALERT, RED ALERT!_

She stood up abruptly. "I'm going for a fly."

Marlene trudged to the Pitch, and proceeded to fly at top speed to leave all thoughts of Sirius behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one is a little sappy, and the next one too, possibly. I just love the idea of Sirius being a secret sap. *swoon* That was a lot of S's.**

**Enjoy chickadees! **

Dorcas looked smug, and Lily looked bamboozled.

"But, Mar, in order to be worried about scaring him off you'd have to be. . . OH MY GOODNESS MARLENE MARIE MCKINNON!"

"I told you so Lily!" Dorcas shouted gleefully

"Shut up, Doe! Mar!"

"What?"

"She doesn't know, Marley. This is the only way she knows how to respond."

"That is true. You'd think for someone so smart she could do better."

"Hey! This conversation is about Marlene and Black!"

"Thanks for reminding me Lils! Mar, what're you going to do?"

"Do? What am I _supposed_ to do?"

"Tell him. Duh!"

The warm and teasing cloud of girl talk was quickly beginning to storm as Marlene began pacing.

"I just, I love him _so much_. He's got so many people dying to just have him say hello. He has girls and a few guys, even, pining after him. I'm not half as pretty, or funny as some of those people. He makes me feel special. I think that's it. That's why I love him, I mean. If he wants to, he makes you feel warm. Like you're safe, and beautiful, and nothing could ever go wrong. He's also the fittest guy at Hogwarts, no matter how hot Lily thinks James is. He's not riding a white horse in shining armor, he's telling me to get that pretty arse down from the bloody tower, no matter how impossible it seems. He makes me feel impossible, like I can do anything and he'll support me with it, even if he has a good laugh about it first. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be out doing who knows what, who knows where with who knows who."

With a final glare, Marlene stalked out of the room.

"Damn. . ."

"Damn is right."

* * *

Though the Marauders had the perfect plan to woo Marlene for Sirius, (including cake batter, fishing line, and a bear trap) chance would have it that as Sirius was walking slowly into the looming grandeur he called home, Marlene ran into him. Literally, ran into him. As sprinting was as good a mind-clearer as flying, Marlene was jolting to the Pitch.

_Stupid girl, with stupid, pretty hair, and a stupid, pretty smile, and– _"Oomph!"

Sirius was not expecting said stupid, pretty girl to barrel into him. He opened his eyes and was also not expecting to see the stupid, pretty girl, with wide eyes, looking down at him.

She was lying on top of him, her crazy curls dipping tantalizingly in front of him. Her eyes were wide open, and pink flush was spread over her cheeks like a picnic blanket. His voice got caught in his throat and he managed to rasp out, "Hey."

In a soft voice she said, "Hi."

They were stuck in a dream world, lost in their swirling thoughts and starry eyes. Realizing she was _on top of Sirius-bloody-Black _her already rosy cheeks flamed beet-red. She leapt up, much to Sirius's disappointment.

"Merlin, I am so sorry! I was just out for a run and I didn't see you and–"

"When did my name change?"

"You were in my way and, wait what? Your name didn't change, right?" Marlene's babble was cut short by confusion, which was embedded in her furrowed brows and slightly pouted bottom lip.

"You said, 'Merlin, I am so sorry!' My name isn't Merlin, silly. It's Sirius Black!" He grinned stupidly.

"Seriously?"

"_Siriusly._"

She groaned. "You are such an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot."

She grinned. "You are, aren't you?"

They stood for a moment

He cleared his throat. "So d'you, I dunno, want to go to the kitchens or something?"

"I'd love to!"

* * *

It was always warm in the kitchens. Not just in temperature, but in atmosphere. The elves bustled around with slate-gray baking trays full of treats, and the smell of cinnamon and butterbeer was always floating in lazy currents. If an outsider had been watching Sirius and Marlene, they would've assumed they were a couple. She giggled at his antics, and he looked pleased with himself. She summoned a radio; when it played her favorite song, she danced, and he looked softly at her. Sirius Black was not a sap by any means, but whenever Marlene McKinnon was mentioned he looked suspiciously like a lovesick puppy. He did manage, however, to smooth his features over in most situations. This was of course to prevent the merciless teasing of his fellow Marauders.

Marlene couldn't help the silly smile that stuck to her face like glue. Sirius was animatedly retelling, or perhaps reliving, an escapade of sorts and waving his hands as though ridding himself of Wrackspurts. He finished his tale, and Marlene couldn't remember when she had laughed so hard. As his adrenaline rush subsided, Sirius leaned back in his chair and took a swig of butterbeer. He knew the foam was forming a white moustache above his mouth, but couldn't bring himself to care. He also knew Marlene would at least get a laugh out of it.

Marlene stifled a laugh. Sirius was reclining in his chair, cool as a cucumber, with a butterbeer moustache.

"What's so funny, McKinnon?" The legs of his chair collided with the floor with a bang, and his elbows were on his knees, and he had a glint in his eye that made her feel he knew exactly what was so funny. She mimicked his stance.

"Who said there was anything funny, Black?" She spoke coyly, and Sirius was the woozier for it. The glint he had been wearing looked much better on her, and her smile was dimpled and teasing. She leaned over to him. His heart raced. She wiped the foam off with her thumb. They were intoxicatingly close. He was wearing barely detectable cologne. She smelled sweeter than he expected. She had never wanted something more. He'd never been so nervous. They inched closer. And suddenly. . .

**BUM BUM BAAAA! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm a little torn for what they do next. Tell me what you think is going to go down!**

**Soph**


End file.
